young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead beings like that of popular literature. A stake through the heart is a reliable method of permanently "dusting" one, as is UV light and garlic upon significant exposure. The latter methods are slightly less reliable than the formal though, as just how much exposure it takes for dusting occur though, seems to vary from vampire to vampire, albeit UV bombs and traps are always effective. Most vampires are born from two undead parents, and for the first 16 years of their life they are close to being normal, albeit they can be told apart from human children by adult supernaturals. On their 16th birthday they go through a transformation and gain all vampiric abilities and weaknesses (like aversion to direct UV light). As a fully fledged vampire they gain many abilities: Super speed that borders on teleportation, the ability to hypnotise humans, the ability to create a fireball which can be thrown. They can also shapeshift, the range of this ability is unknown but we see a vampire turn into smoke and a bat (one was able to turn into a wolf in a dream). Vampires can also open and close doors with a click of the fingers and ignite and put out candles with a wave of the hand. The Count is seen to remove his soul from his body and posses a human but it is unknown whether this a common vampiric trait or just the count's ability. Vampires can be awake in the day and as long as they don't come into direct contact with UV light they won't die. The ruling of the vampire race is done by the High Vampire Council whose leader is the Grand High Vampire. We know only 3 other members, Krone and Atilla Westenra (Vlad'd maternal grandparents) and Justice Moori who was killed by Boris Dracula. Vampires are also able to interbreed with werewolves, witches and humans, producing hybrid offspring, although this is not only frowned upon in vampiric society, but is also very illegal. This ability suggests that their is not too much difference between the races, and this theory is also supported by the existence of "half-fangs", vampires who were born completely human. These half-fangs, once bitten, don't all change at once. This is apparently due to what blood type they have. It is possible that different blood types unconsciously resist the change but this is not proven. In summarization, the only major differences between vampires and breathers, despite their stigma towards each other are: * Diet: Vampires not only drink blood, but Ingrid Dracula herself said to a newly-turned Erin that vampire taste-buds were different than a humans. * Mortality: After turning 16 vampires are undead, lacking a pulse, much of a body temperature and a requirement to breath. They also seem to take centuries to age even a little, with a 300 year old vampire (Malik Vaccaria) appearing around the same physical age as one that was only 20 (Ingrid). Breathers however, are completely alive, but also tend to only rarely live to their early 100's before dying of old age, and in general are simply much more easily killed than an adult vampire would be. * Powers: Vampires posses a wide array of powers whilst breathers do not (although their cousins, spellcasters, do). * Morality: Whilst much like breathers you can get good and bad vampires, unlike humans they all still have strong tendencies towards being evil. Even seemingly "good" vampires have been seen to have made decisions which at best can be classed as morally grey. Vampire Powers Vampires have a wide variety of powers and some are more powerful than others. :For the list of powers, see here Half-fangs For more details see: Half-fang Known Vampires :See: Category:Vampire Category:Species Category:Supernatural